The Lost Ghost
by LesaCarstairs
Summary: Anubis moves into a house that is apparently Haunted. When he meets Sadie, who is the ghost that haunts it, and learns she has no idea how she died he helps her discover the truth. Sorry the title isn't the best. I'm bad at titles.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story for you. I hope you like it. I thought it would be an interesting idea. Hope you enjoy.**

Sadie's POV

I wake up and I look at the clock. It was ten in the morning. I get up and head to the door and go down stairs. I walk into the living room and I sit next to Carter.

"Good Morning, Carter," I say. He doesn't respond. I sit there and watch my father enter the dining room.

"Is your sister still asleep?" He asks Carter.

"I'm right here," I say confused.

"Probably," Carter says. "She was hanging out with Walt yesterday. I think they had a fight when he brought her home last night. I heard them arguing."

"You should go wake her up," My dad says. "Tell her breakfast is ready."

Carter gets up from his seat and heads upstairs. I don't understand why they don't see me. I follow Carter. He heads upstairs into my room. I follow him. I see myself in my bed. What is happening?"

"Sadie," Carter says. He sits on the edge of the bed. He waits a minute. "Sadie, It's time to get up." He waits another minute. "Sadie, I'm serious." He looks at me. "Dad!" He calls.

I look over. Why wasn't I waking up. Dad comes in. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"She won't respond," Carter says getting worried. Dad looks over and tries to wake me up. He leans closer. He puts his fingers on my neck.

"Carter!" He yells. "Call 911! She's not breathing!" Carter stands there in shock. "Go, Now!"

Carter runs out of the room. I looked down at my hands. I could see through them. I was dead. I was a ghost.

**20 Years Later**

Anubis's POV

"I think we're here," I say. I stop the moving truck. "This is the right address, right?"

Horus looks over at the paper. "Yeah, this is it."

"It doesn't look bad," I say. "I thought my parents bought it cheap. I figured it'd be old."

"They did say it was haunted," Horus says. "It doesn't look haunted though."

"Maybe the previous owners were just overreacting," I say.

"Do you see this house?" Horus asked. "There's no way they sold this house without reason."

"Let's go look," I say.

I get out of the truck and walk around. I see all the windows had curtains closed. I look around the yard. There were plenty of trees from what he could see in the back yard. There were a couple in the front and bushes along the sides of the house. There was a brick path leading to the doorway. The door was a double door with mahogany brown wood and windows on both sides.

"The outside looks nice," Horus says.

"My dad told me that they finished fixing up the outside before they started noticing strange things happening." I explain.

I look up at one of the windows that had a balcony attached. I saw a curtain drop close. Horus looks in my direction. 'What are you looking at?"

"I thought I saw something in the window." I tell him.

"Maybe it really is haunted," He says. "Should we go inside?"

I take the key and head towards the door. I unlock it and head inside. We look around. Directly in front of the door back a few feet were a big staircase. To the right there was a living room with a fireplace on the back wall. Behind the wall was another room that looked like was a study. Which also had a fireplace. To the right of the entry room there was a dining room which was connected by a kitchen. There was a bathroom behind the staircase. We headed upstairs. There was one big hallway with 6 doors. Two of them were bathrooms. Four of them were bedrooms. All the bedroom doors were open except for one. I walk over to it and open the door. The room had a flower wallpaper. It had a bed in between two windows painted white. There were two nightstands with a little drawer on both. There was a lamp on one and some picture frames on the other. This room was untouched for years. There was dust and spider webs everywhere.

"All the other rooms are empty except for this one," Horus says. "This must've been someone important. If none of the residents ever touched this room." He waits a second. "Unless they left before they had the chance too."

"You really do believe this place is haunted," I say. I immediately feel a cold chill on my hand. I look at Horus he was walking towards the table with the pictures. "Horus don't touch anything."

He picked up the picture and wiped of the dust. "It's a girl," He says. "A very pretty girl."

I walk over and look at the picture. There was a girl with a darker skinned boy. The photo was made black and white. I turned the picture around and there was initials SK + WS.

"Do you think this was her room?" Horus asks.

"Probably," I say. "But why is it still set up?"

"Maybe she's the person causing the people to move away." Horus says.

"I don't believe this place is haunted Horus," I say. "You're being ridiculous like everyone else."

"Guess we'll find out," Horus says.

"You know you don't live here right?" I say.

"Yeah," Horus says. "But I am staying a couple days to help you set your furniture up and paint your

I roll my eyes. "Let's go back to the truck and start unpacking things."

"Alright," Horus says.

Horus leaves the room. I put the picture back. I look at another picture that was black and white. It had the girl. I looked at her eyes. They were pretty. I didn't know what color they were but they were pretty.

"Anubis," Horus calls.

I head downstairs to help Horus.

*A few hours later*

walls. I do expect a guest room for me when I visit. Horus and I have finished putting the boxes and furniture that goes in each room.

"It's starting to get late," Horus says. "I'm going to head home. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," I say. "See you tomorrow."

Horus leaves. I go upstairs and take some sweatpants out of a box. I change into them and head back downstairs to the couch since I didn't have my bed set up yet. I sit there and look around. I think about the girl from the picture. What was so important that the room was never touched? What was her name? Where is she now? I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys seem to like this story.**

Anubis POV

I wake up to knocking on the door. I get up from the couch and go over to the door. When I get to it I stop. I felt another cold chill on my back. I open the door to see Horus. He had a bag and some coffees.

"I brought breakfast," Horus says. "Bagels."

"Thanks," I say taking the bagels. We walk over to the couch and set the stuff on the coffee table. I start eating my bagel.

"How's staying the night in a haunted house?" Horus asks taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's not haunted," I say.

Horus looks around. "There's got to be something wrong with it if no one wanted to live here."

"Maybe they just didn't like it here," I say.

"Maybe," Horus says.

I finish my food then head upstairs. I change into jeans and a t-shirt. I head back downstairs and stop and look at the door to the girl's room again.

"Anubis!" Horus calls. "Someone's here!"

I head downstairs. Horus had the door open and there was a man at the door. "Hello," I say. I hold out my hand. "I'm Anubis."

"I'm Walt Stone," He says. "I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thanks," I say. "Did you know anyone who used to live here?"

"Yeah," he says. "The Kane family. There was Julius Kane and his two children."

"Julius Kane," Horus says. "The best lawyer this state ever had. Before he died."

"He only had one child," I say. "He had a son Carter."

"He had a daughter," Walt says. "She died."

"How?" Horus asks.

"No one knows," Walt says. "She went to sleep and when Carter went to wake her up she was dead."

"Who was with her the night she died?" Horus asks.

"Horus," I say. "Stop talking."

"It's fine," Walt says. "I was with her. We went on a date."

"You must be the boy in the pictures upstairs." Horus says.

"Yeah," Walt says. "I was her boyfriend."

"It must've been hard for you," I say.

"It was hard on Carter the most," Walt says. "Their father was always busy, there mother was dead since there were young. Carter took care of her most of the time."

Horus and I look at each other. I look back at Walt. "Is Carter still alive?"

"Yeah," Walt says. "After losing everyone in his family he moved back to California. He's happily married with his wife Zia and their two children."

"Do you still talk to him?" Horus asks.

"Sometimes," Walt says. "I guess I'd better get back. I am the mayor of this town lots of work to do."

''It was nice meeting you," I say.

Horus shuts the door. "Is it weird that the only name he refused to mention was the girls name."

"Maybe it's just too hard to talk about." I say.

"All we know is her name start with S and her last name is Kane. Maybe if we search her room." Horus says.

"You told me that this place is haunted and now you want to go look around the dead girl's room," I say.

"You're right," Horus says. "She probably won't like that."

Sadie's POV

I sat on the top of the staircase watching the boys talk to Walt. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I figured they were asking about the previous residents of this home. The one boy seems to be wanting to see a ghost believing the place is haunted. The other boy was interesting. He was cute. He had chocolate brown eyes with black hair. He wore black jeans, combat boots, and a black t-shirt that was tight on him. I could see the muscles from his arms and his stomach thorough the shirt. I watched him when he went to my room the other day and I put my hand on his. This morning he walked right through me to answer the door. I wonder if he'd freak out if he saw me. Once Walt left I moved closer to them. I heard them talking.

"Why don't you just drop it Horus?" The cute one says. "We're not going to go through that room just to figure out the girl's name."

They were talking about me. I looked at the boy.

"It's weird that Walt mentioned everyone's name except for her. It's like he didn't want to remember or like he couldn't forget and it would bring back something he didn't want people to know. He's really suspicious." Horus says.

"Can we just do what I actually brought you here for," The other boy says. "Helping me move in."

"Fine," Horus says. "But once were done I'm coming back to this topic."

I watch as the boy's head upstairs. I follow them. They set up the bedroom next to mine. I watch as they set up the black wood bed frame. The cute boy stops and sits down on the floor next to where I'm standing. I really like this boy. He seems different from the rest of the people who've been here. I put my hand on his arm and he shivers. He felt it. He looks at his arm and then in my direction. He eyes were looking directly at me. I smile. Then I realize he can't see me.

"Are you alright?" Horus says.

"Yeah," He says. He gets back up and starts helping again.

Once they have the frame set up. They finish moving furniture in. There were end tables for both sides of the bed. They hung up black curtains. They put black sheets and a black comforter. It's a couple hours before there done.

"One room down," The cute boy says before he sits down on the bed.

"I better get going," Horus says. "I have a date."

"Again," The other boy says. "Is it a different girl?"

"Yeah," Horus says. "Isn't it always.

Horus leaves. The other boy sits here for a while. He heads downstairs and lays on the couch. I watch as he falls asleep.

**Couple hours later**

Anubis's POV

I wake up and I see a girl sitting in the chair across from the couch. I sit up immediately. She looks at me. "Can you see me?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Why are you in my house?"

"Actually," She says standing up. "You're in my house."

I look at her. She had caramel blonde hair with a red streak down the side. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. She had no shoes. "What?" I ask.

"Look at me more closely," She says.

I look at her I could see through her. "I can see through you," I say.

"That's because I'm a ghost. You may have heard that the place is haunted. It is. I'm the one that haunts it." She explains.

"You're not scary," I say. "Aren't ghost supposed to be scary."

"Not really," She says. "I'm not sure, I am the only ghost I know. I've been stuck in this house since I died here."

I look at her she seems very young. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," She says.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Sadie Kane," She says. "What's yours?"

"Anubis Black," I say.

"Anubis," she says. "Like the Egyptian god of death." She smiles. "That's funny. The first person who can see me and their name is Anubis."

I sit there. She walks over to the fire place. Not making a sound as she walks on the old floors. "Why do you scare people away from this house? You don't seem like someone who scares people away."

"I wanted to find someone who can see me. I knew you were different when you came up to my room the first day you moved in. I've been watching you for a couple days." She says.

"And you just now decided you wanted to show up?" I ask.

"I didn't want to scare you away." She says. "I've been alone for 20 years."

"You've been stuck in this house for twenty years," I say. "That's a long time."

"Yeah," She says. "I think there's something I have to do but I don't know what it is."

"How did you die?" I ask.

"I don't know," Sadie tells me.

"How do you not know how you died?" I ask.

"I fell asleep and never woke up. I thought I was alive until my brother went into my room and couldn't wake me up." She explains.

"You never tried to figure out how you died?" I ask.

"No," Sadie says. "I could never figure it out. All I know is I came back from my date with Walt and then I went to sleep."

"You must want to know a lot of things since you've been stuck in here." I say.

"Yeah," She says. "I really want to know about my father and brother. How are they? Do you know them?"

"Everyone in this state knows about your father," I say. "Julius Kane was the best lawyer."

"He is the best lawyer," She corrects me.

"Sadie," I say. "He died in a car accident. He was drunk and he crashed into another car. No one survived the crash." She looks off into the distance.

"Who else was in the crash?" She asks.

"It was you dad and it was some old lady." I say.

"What about my brother?" She asks. "Carter Kane."

"I don't know him that much," I say. "Walt told me that Carter is married to a girl named Zia and they have two children."

Sadie smiles. "Carter," She says. "I'm so glad he found someone. He's lost everyone."

"What if I got him to come here?" I ask. "I can tell him that I found something he might want from the house and that I'd like to give it to him. Then you can talk to him."

"No," Sadie says. "I can't. He suffered so much when I died. I can't bring back those memories."

"How about I help you figure out how you died?" I ask.

"Help me figure out how I died?" She says. "How?"

"My cousin Horus," I say. "He's great at solving mysteries. He can help us figure it out."

"Really?" She says. "You'd help me figure out how I died?"

"Yeah," I say. "You should know how you died."

"When do we start?" She asks.

"Tomorrow," I say. "When Horus gets here."

"Thank you," She says. She hugs me. I feel cold. She pulls away. "I'm sorry." She says. "Sometimes I forget that my touch is cold to people."

"It's fine," I say.

"So enough about me," She says. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No," I say. "It's just me and my cousin Horus."

"Are you and Horus close?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say. "We were outside of school. At school, he hung out with his sports buddies."

"Who did you hang out with?" She asks.

"I didn't really hang out with anyone. I kind of stayed by myself. I never dated anyone because they all liked me for my looks. I never really made friends because most of the guys at the school were idiots." I explain.

"I guess were both kind of lonely people." She says. "I've lived in this house for 20 years not knowing anyone and you moved into this house alone."

"It must be weird for you," I say. "Finally talking to someone."

"Yeah," She says. "I was starting to think I was never going to talk to anyone. I was just going to be stuck here without ever knowing how I died or why I'm here."

"I help you answer any questions that you need answer. Then maybe you won't be stuck here anymore." I say.

"Thank you, Anubis." She says. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," I say. "It's the best I can do." We start talking for hours until I look at the time. It was midnight. "I better get to bed."

"Goodnight," She says.

"Goodnight Sadie," I say.

I head upstairs and then I sit on my bed. I look out the window. I see a black car start up and leave without turning the headlights on like it was trying to blend in to the darkness. I look away from the window and try to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a chapter for you. I'm going to be going camping next week so I won't be posting next week. Hope you enjoy!**

Anubis's POV

"Anubis," a voice says. "Wake up. Someone's at the door."

I wake up and see Sadie sitting on my bed. It takes me a minute to adjust to the fact that I can see through her because she's a ghost.

"Do you know who it is?" I ask.

"I don't know," She says.

I get up and head downstairs. I see her standing by the door. I look behind me wondering how she got there so fast. "You can teleport can't you?"

"Actually, I just went through the floor. But I can get to any room in the house if I think about it." She says.

"You should probably become invisible," I say.

"Only you can see me," She says. "Unless I want someone else too."

I open the door. I see a lady standing here. She had two children with her. Here was a little girl with darker skin and brown hair and eyes. There was a boy that had blonde hair and blue eyes just like the lady did. "Hello," She says. "I'm Jasmine Stone. But you can call me Jaz."

"Jazzy," Sadie whispers.

"I'm Anubis Black," I say.

"My husband Walt said he came by and he told me I should bring you one of my famous pies. I own a pie shop downtown." She explains.

"Thank you," I say. I take the pie that she hands me. "These must be your children."

"Yeah," She says. "This is my daughter Malerie and my son Wyatt."

"Hi," Malerie says.

"Hi," I say.

"I better get going if I'm going to get these to school on time," Jaz says. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," I say. "Thanks for the pie."

"Who's the girl?" Wyatt asks.

"What girl?" Jaz says.

"That one standing behind Anubis," Wyatt says.

"There's no one behind him," Jaz says. She looks at me. "Sorry, he didn't get a lot of sleep."

"It's fine," I say. I watch her leave and then I shut the door. I see Sadie standing there staring at the door. "Sadie," I say. "You okay?"

"Jaz married Walt," She says. "She always told me that I was going to end up with Walt someday. She always wanted to be the bridesmaid."

"She was your friend, wasn't she?" I ask.

"One of the best," She says. "I miss everyone. It was hard when they were all here supporting my family for their loss. I watched them come and go. I couldn't do anything."

"They all must've taken your death hard," I say. "It happened suddenly."

"Yeah," Sadie says. "There were never any signs of something being wrong with me. I couldn't have just died in my sleep."

"Is it possible you didn't die on your own. Is there a chance someone killed you?" I say.

"If they did they sure did an excellent job at covering it up," Sadie says. "The doctors weren't sure how I died."

"Do you know of anyone that hated you?" I ask.

"Besides every girl at my school because I was dating the most popular boy?" She says.

"Did any threaten you before?" I ask.

"Drew Tanaka," Sadie says. "I humiliated her at her party and she said I will pay for what I've done."

"Hey Anubis," a voice says. I turn and see Horus. "Who are you talking to?"

"The ghost in this house," I say. "Were trying to figure out how she died."

"The Kane girl," Horus says. "Did you figure out her name? And how does a ghost not know how they die. Isn't that one of the reasons they have unfinished business? Because of the way they died."

"Her name is Sadie," I say.

"Did it ever occur to you that my unfinished business is figuring out how I died?" Sadie says. Horus looks in her direction.

"Woah," Horus says. He tries to touch her but goes right through her.

"Nice try," Sadie says. "You can't touch me. I can touch the both of you but you can't touch me."

"What happens when you touch us?" Horus asks.

"You get an ice-cold chill where she touches you," I tell him.

"Can you help us figure out how I died?" She asks.

"Yeah," Horus says. "I'm pretty great at solving mysteries."

"I find that hard to believe," Sadie says. She crosses her arms.

"First," Horus says. "I need a workspace. We move into the office. We had a desk and some white boards and some markers, paper, bulletin boards, pins, etc. "What do we know so far?" Horus says.

"We know that I died in my sleep," Sadie says.

Horus writes Sadie's name down at the top of the white board. He writes died in sleep next to it. Sadie sits on the desk she crosses her legs.

"Did you have any enemies?" Horus says.

"Drew Tanaka," Sadie says. "She hated me for humiliating her at her party."

"Drew Tanaka," Horus says. "The model Drew Tanaka." Horus pulls up his phone. He shows Sadie a picture.

"That's Drew," She says. "She's a model now?"

"Yeah," Horus says. "She's a very hot one too."

I roll my eyes. "He's been obsessed with her since he was ten."

"She's not that great," Sadie says. "She's rather annoying."

Horus writes Drew's name on the bored. He also writes Carter and Julius on the bored.

"Why are you writing my father and brother's names?" She asks.

"They found you dead. For all we know they could be the cause of your death." Horus explains.

"We're not even sure she was killed Horus," I say.

"There's only one way to find out," Horus says. "We go to the hospital they kept her body and examined it."

"I don't even know where they took my body," Sadie says.

"Do you know anyone who might know?" I ask.

"Carter," Sadie says. "Which is not an option because he's not in the state. My father, who's dead. Walt probably knows."

"Walt," Horus says. "He can't stand mentioning you. I don't think he's quite over you."

"Could've fooled me," Sadie says. "Considering his wife and kids dropped off a pie for Anubis. Looks like he's moved on just fine."

"Well," Horus says. "Maybe Anubis and I should go pay him a visit."

"And leave Sadie here alone," I say.

"Relax," Sadie says. "I've been alone 20 years. I think I can survive a couple hours."

"Let's go," Horus says.

We head over to Walt's office. We wait for him to meet us.

"Anubis," Walt says. "What a surprise. How can I help you?"

"We've got a couple questions. It's about Sadie." Horus says.

Walt looks at him. "What about Sadie?" he asks.

"Do you know what hospital her body was sent to?" Horus asks.

"Why?" He asks.

"We're just trying to figure out how she died?" Horus says. "This would be good for one of my classes at college. Solving her death."

"No offence," Walt says. "But I don't think you'll be able to find out how she died if the doctors couldn't."

"Well," Horus says. "Anubis was named after a death god. So, we must have some chance."

"That's a stupid reason," I tell Horus.

"The point is," Horus says. "If you could just tell us. Unless you have something to hide."

"I don't know," Walt says. "I wasn't told about her death. I watched I on the news before her family bothered to tell me. Now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to." He starts walking. "A word of advice." He says. "Stop trying to solve this. A lot of us worked hard to stop grieving. Her death was a tragedy to most people in this town."

Horus looks at me. "Well, he's a nice guy."

"He's kind of right. We can't ruin all the recovering they did." I explain.

"Were going with plan B," Horus says. "We're going to contact someone who is actually helpful."

"Who?" I ask.

"The one who found her dead," Horus says. "Her brother. Carter."

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anubis's POV

"I still think this is a bad idea," Anubis says. "Sadie didn't want her brother involved."

"Yeah," Horus says. "But Carter's going to be in town the next two days to visit with some old friends and visit her grave."

"How do you know this?" Anubis says.

"Because," He says. "Sadie's birthday is March 17th and that's tomorrow. He always comes to town around her birthday."

Horus parks in the hotel parking lot. It was the only hotel in town so we knew Carter was going to be here. We sit in the lobby while we wait. After a while Carter comes in. There was Carter who had a suit with a gold tie his hair had some curls. Then there was a girl with lighter skin, amber eyes, and dark hair that stopped at her shoulder which I assumed was his wife Zia. Behind Zia was a dark-skinned boy who was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt with jeans and a grey sweater. In Zia's arms was a girl with her skin tone. Dark curly hair like Carter's and she was wearing a white dress with little pink flowers and she had a pink jacket and boots.

Horus gets up and walks over. I follow him. "Excuse me Mr. Kane," Horus says. "I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. It's about your sister."

Carter looks at Zia. He looks back a us. "Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm so sorry," Horus says. "I'm Horus, and this is my cousin Anubis. We're doing a project for my class. I'm supposed to try to solve an unsolved death. I was told that her death was never resolved. I figured since you lost so much you'd like to figure out how she died."

"I think I can help you guys by answering some questions," Carter says.

"Carter," Zia says. "Are you sure? I know how hard it is to talk about her."

"Yeah," Carter says. "I can handle it. I think this will finally give me a way to resolve my grief."

"I'll take Cassidy and Zander upstairs," Zia kisses his cheek. "Come on Zander."

I watch as she takes the kids away. "Cute kids you have," I say.

"Yeah," Carter says. "I named Cassidy after my sister. Cassidy Sadie Kane."

"She probably would've been happy about that," I say.

"So, about your sister," Horus says as we all sit down. "She was found dead in her bedroom."

"Yeah," Carter says. "I tried to wake her up. At first, I thought she was messing with me because she did that when she was younger. After a while I called my dad because she wouldn't wake up." He looks away. "When my father told me, she wasn't breathing my heart stopped. I felt like my entire world fell apart. Since my mom's death when I was eight I did most of the caring for Sadie. I tied her shoes when she couldn't or refused to. I tied her hair up into pigtails."

"Were there any signs of what happened to her?" Horus asks.

"No," Carter says. "There wasn't any blood or any signs of weapon damage on her body. They said it must've been some failure in one of her organs. They weren't sure which one so they were going to run some tests."

"Do you know what they got back from those tests?" Horus asks.

"No," Carter says. "My father threw away the results before we had the chance to look at them. He was devastated and drunk when we were supposed to find out. He had me packing before the first day she was gone. He even left her room the way it was."

"Sorry to hear about that," I say.

Carter looks at me. "You dress kind of like she did. She loved leather jackets and combat boots. She would always wear the opposite of what the other girls wore."

"Do you remember what hospital her body was taken to?" Horus asks.

"The one right down the road," Carter says.

"Do you know what she was doing the night she died?" Horus asks.

"Yeah," Carter says. "She went to Walt's party. She was always going to parties even though she hated them. Walt always wanted her to go with him."

"She seemed to be close to Walt," Horus says. "From what I learned is that she was dating him?"

"Yeah," Carter says. "They fought occasionally, but they were a great couple."

"Do you know anyone that hated her?" Horus asks.

"Drew hated her," Carter says. "Not really anyone else that I was aware of."

"Thanks for giving me your time," Horus says. "I'm sorry about her. She seemed like a wonderful girl."

"She was," Carter says. "She just died to young. I feel like she deserved more time. I miss her every day. It pains me to not know how she died." He pulls out a card. "If you figure it out or have any more questions please call me."

"Thank you," Horus say. "I'll make sure I let you know."

Sadie's POV

I look at my room. I remember the last time I saw my brother.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Carter," My dad says. "It's time to go."_

" _I still think we should pack her stuff and take it with us," Carter says. "It's all we have left of her."_

" _It's time to go," My dad says. "We don't need to be reminded that we lost her along with your mother. We need to get out of this town before it destroys our family any more."_

" _You can't blame the town for what happened to mom or to Sadie," Carter says. I watch as Carter sits down on my bed. I see the sadness in his eyes. Our father was drunk. He wasn't thinking straight._

" _You have five minutes then were leaving," Our dad says._

 _He leaves the room. I watch as Carter looks at the pictures. "Sadie," he says. "I love you so much." He says with tears running down his face. "I wish it was me instead of you. Happy Birthday. I hope you're in a better place with mom."_

 _I sit on my knees in front of him. I look up at his face. "I love you too Carter." I say. "Thanks for taking care of me." I knew he couldn't hear me but I still said it anyway. He gets up and wipes the tears off his face. He gets up and walks out of the room._

 _**End Flashback**_

I sat down on my knees where I did when Carter said goodbye. It was three days after they discovered my death. My birthday. It was my eighteenth birthday. I remember my friends Liz and Emma had the party all planned. I remember when I found a ring in the jacket of Walt's pocket the night I died. He argued with me about what it was for. He told me it was for me. I told him the answer would be no. I wasn't ready to marry him. I was going to apologize to him for the argument the next day. When I saw him come over to apologize and he found out he was devastated. I hear the door downstairs open. I move to the entry way. I see Horus and Anubis entering.

"Hello," I say. "Did you guys find anything?"

"We asked your brother a couple questions," Horus says. "He was glad to help us."

"Carter's here?" She asks. "In town."

"You don't know that," Horus says. "He visits here on your birthday every year."

"He has two kids," Anubis says. "Cassidy Sadie Kane and Zander Julius Kane."

"He named his daughter after me?" I say.

"Yes," Anubis says.

"I always told him when I have a son his middle name would be Carter," I say. "He always told me his daughters middle name would be Sadie. I didn't think he'd do it by the way he was torn up by my death."

"He said he took care of you after your mother died," Horus says. "Why not your father?"

"Our father was always drunk," I tell them. "He never was over our mother. Did you find anything else?"

"He told me the name of the hospital you were taken to. I'm going to go see if they have the results. Then we can determine if you died by natural causes or if someone wanted you dead." Horus says.

"So, we're close to figuring it out," I say.

"Unless you were killed," Horus says. "Then we have to determine who killed you."

"I don't think anyone was mad enough to kill me." I explain.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Horus says.

"Guess so," I explain.

 **Sorry the chapter is short. I was camping Monday-Wednsday and I really wanted to update for you guys. I'm also kind of tired because of the camping. I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie's POV

 _**Flashback**_

" _Carter," I say. "You're too busy worrying about me and taking care of me. Why don't you go find a girlfriend?"_

" _Sadie," Carter stops doing the dishes and looks at me. "Ever since mom died and dad started drinking I wanted to make sure you have everything you need."_

" _I'm seventeen, almost eighteen." I say. "I can handle myself now. You don't need to take care of me."_

" _I realize that you're getting older," Carter says. "You don't need me anymore. I have a tough time with that. One day you're going to be married to Walt and you're going to have your own kids and you won't need me."_

" _I'm always going to need you," I say. "But I don't think I'm going to be married to Walt."_

" _Walt is a great guy," Carter says. "I know he will take care of you. You love him, don't you?"_

" _I care for him," I say. "But I don't think I love him. I want to love someone who I have something in common with. The only thing I have in common with Walt is the same street we live on."_

" _You know dad's going to want you to marry him," Carter says. "He doesn't want you to be with a boy that he doesn't trust. He completely trusts Walt."_

" _I know," I say. "You're probably right."_

" _I'm sorry Sadie," Carter says. "It's just the way it is. Dad won't let you date anyone else. You know how mad he gets."_

" _I just want to get away from this place. This town. I want to be by the ocean or see the world. Find someone who loves me and doesn't get distracted by other girls like Walt does." I explain._

" _Walt doesn't get distracted," Carter says. "He loves you."_

" _You don't see him at parties," I say._

 _**End Flashback**_

Anubis's POV

"Anubis," Sadie says as I sit down on my bed to get to sleep. "Was Carter happy?"

"He looked pretty happy to have Zia, Cassidy, and Zander." I say. "He was pretty sad when we were talking to us."

"I'm just glad he found someone he loves," She says staring off into space. "That's all I ever wanted him to do."

"I can't imagine what it felt like for him," I say. "Losing his younger sister. You."

"He seemed pretty devastated when I saw him looking at me in my bed when I wouldn't wake up. The last day before they left." She explains. "I died a couple days before my birthday. I was almost eighteen."

"You had your whole life ahead of you," I tell her. "You must've had a lot of plans."

"More like my father had my life planned," Sadie says. "He wanted me to marry Walt. He basically told me I was going to."

"You don't seem to happy about that," I say. "I thought you loved him."

"I don't know if I loved him." Sadie looks at her hands. "I cared about him. I wanted to go see the world and meet someone that I feel like I love. Do you know anything about love?"

"No," I say. "I've never dated anyone."

"Seriously," Sadie says. "I'm kind of surprised. I thought you must've dated a lot of girls."

"Horus dates lots of girls," I tell her. "I've never really cared about dating anyone. I guess I've never met anyone I really found interesting. My mom told me that when you find someone you love you want to be with them all the time. You want to help them with anything no matter how challenging it is. I guess I've just never found that person yet."

"Yeah," Sadie says. "I didn't ever have that with Walt. I always wanted to tell him that. When we got into arguments I always wanted to leave him. When I saw him with other girls? My father would be mad at me if I ever broke up with him."

"Walt and your father seem to be people that you've had the most problems with," I tell her. "You don't think either of them would kill you."

"No," She says. "My father just wanted what's best for me. Walt loved me and my family. He was going to propose to me on my birthday. I found the ring in his pocket. I don't think he wanted to kill me if he was going to propose to me."

"He did get pretty upset when we asked him about you. He didn't want us considering it. Maybe he didn't want to know the truth about what happened." I say.

"Yeah," She says. "I should probably let you sleep since you're going to be looking for information tomorrow."

"Good night Sadie," I say.

"Good night Anubis," She says. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" I ask.

"For helping me," She says.

"No problem," I say.

**The Next Day**

"How do you think the hospital is going to have these records still? It was 20 years ago." I ask.

"I don't know," Horus says. "But that's what we're going to find out."

I look over at Sadie. She had her arms crossed and she was standing by the stairs. She looks over at me. She smiles. "Good luck," She says. She turns around and disappears.

"Let's go," Horus says. He grabs his keys and heads out. I follow him out the door. I look back and see the curtain in Sadie's room open. She was in her room. "I heard you talking to Sadie last night," Horus says. "What were you talking about?" He asks.

"We were talking about her plans for her future she had," I tell him. "Turns out her father wanted her to marry Walt and she didn't really want to do that."

"What did she really want to do?" Horus asks.

"See the world and meet someone she actually loves." I say. "I think that's one of the reasons she hasn't moved on. She never found someone she loves."

"She's a ghost stuck in the same house forever," Horus says. "I don't think she's going to find someone she loves. I think if we figure out what happened to her she'll be able to move on."

"I feel bad for her," I say. "She had some many things she wanted to do in her life. She was so young."

"That happens often," Horus says. "It wasn't just her."

"She's not like all the other girls I've meet," I tell him. "She's different."

"She's also dead," Horus says. "Which is probably why she's different."

Horus stops the car. We were at the hospital. We park and get out. We head into the hospital to the desk in the front. Horus smiles at the nurse at the desk. "Hello," He says.

"Hello," She smiles back. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering how far back you keep your records?" Horus says. "I'm doing a research project on a girl who died 20 years ago. I wanted to know if they have records on anything they found to give me hints of her death."

"We keep our records up to 50 years," She says. "I'm sure I can probably have someone find them for you. Do you have a name?"

"Sadie Kane," He says.

"Sadie," She says her eyes turn sad.

"You knew her?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says. "I was one of her best friends."

"What's your name?" Horus asks.

"Emma," She says. "I'll see if we have her records. I think we still have the doctor that ran the tests on her." She picks of the phone and starts talking. Horus turns around and looks at me.

"Do you think she remembers her?" Horus asks.

"Probably," Anubis says.

"Alright," Emma says. "I got the records in the back and the doctor is coming over to answer any questions you may have." She goes back and a minute later she comes over with the records. "I got you a copy of them."

"Thanks," I say. Horus and I head over to a couple of chairs. We start reading through the files.

"Hello," A voice says.

We look up. It was an older man with a doctor's coat. "I'm dr. Nathan Walters." He says. "Emma told me you were asking about information on Sadie Kane?"

"Yeah," Horus says. "We're trying to figure out how she died."

"I remember her," Dr. Walters says. "It was my first day. They had me helping run the tests. Her father told us that he wanted nothing to do with the results. Him and his son were gone before we got a chance to tell them."

"What were the results," Horus says.

"We found traces of poison in her body," He explains. "It's most likely she was killed by someone. Unless she did this to herself. From what I knew from her friends is that it's most likely she was killed by someone."

"Do you know anyone who might've done this?" Horus asks.

"I don't know," Dr. Walters says. "I do know that if she took something that she had no idea of knowing until it was too late. That's probably why she died in her sleep. She was probably sleeping when it went into effect. I do know it had to be given to her the night of her death."

"Thanks for the information," Horus says.

"You're welcome," He says. "I hope your project goes well."

"Thank you," I say.

We walk out the door and get to the car. "I can't believe someone killed her. Why would they do such a thing? I don't know what she could've done to make someone kill her." I say.

"Anubis," Horus says. "Calm down, you're getting angry over this."

"I know," I say. "Because she's a great girl. She should've had a longer life. When I think about someone killing her I just want them to pay for it."

"And they will," Horus says. "Because we're going to figure out who it was and turn them into the police."

"It was a murder 20 years ago," I say. "What makes you think they're going to consider arresting the killer. Whoever it was probably got rid of the proof and is far from this place."

"I think there still in town," Horus says. "I saw someone in a car last night in front of the house. Someone's been watching us."

"So now that we know she was killed by poison what do we do now?" I ask.

"We find the killer," Horus says.


	6. Chapter 6

Anubis's POV

We get back to the house. Horus turns off the car. I see a shadow looking out the window from Sadie's room. She was waiting for us.

"Do you think she's going to take it well?" I ask.

"She's dead because someone poisoned her," Horus says. "She's probably going to be mad."

"I don't know how I could be her. Knowing someone wanted her dead but not actually knowing who. It could have been someone close to her and betrayed her." I tell him.

"There's nothing we could do about it. We were 1-2 years old when she died," Horus says. "Why are you acting like this. Why does she matter to you?"

"Because, she's a nice girl. She had big dreams. She didn't deserve this." I tell him.

"Are you starting to fall for her?" Horus says. "You know she's dead, right? You can't date her."

"No," I say. "I just don't think she deserved the life she got."

"Let's just go tell her the news," Horus says. "Try not to get to much more attached to her. As soon as we find out who killed her she won't need to be haunting this place anymore. She's going to be gone."

We get out of the car and I open the door. Once we enter Sadie was standing there waiting. "How'd it go?" She asks. "Did you figure out anything?"

"Yeah," Horus says. "We found out that you were killed. Someone poisoned you."

She looks down. "Who would do that?" she asks.

"We don't know," I tell her. "But we're going to find out."

"Do you remember having any arguments with anyone?" Horus asks.

"I had a lot of arguments with people that day," Sadie says. "It was a really horrible day."

"Can you tell us who you had arguments with?" I ask.

"Carter, My dad, Walt, Liz, Emma, and Drew." She tells us.

"Want to explain the day to us?" Horus says.

"Sure," She says.

 _**Sadie's Story**_

 _I wake up to Carter trying to get me up. "Sadie," he says. "You have to wake up you're going to be late for school."_

" _I don't care," I say. I roll over and close my eyes._

" _Sadie Kane," Carter says. "You can't just skip school because you don't care. Don't you want to graduate?"_

" _Carter," I say. "Missing one day of school is not going to prevent me from graduating."_

" _You've missed the whole week," Carter says. "You're lucky I've picked up the phone and dad didn't."_

" _It's not my fault schools boring," I say. I get up. "If it was more entertaining maybe I'd want to go to school."_

" _Sadie," Carter says. "You can't skip another day. You know dad will get angry if he finds out."_

" _He's always angry," I say. "He blames me for what happened to mom."_

" _He doesn't blame you," Carter says._

" _I was the one who distracted her and that's why she crashed the car," I tell him._

" _It's not your fault Sadie," Carter says._

" _I have to get to school," I say. I get my stuff and get dressed in the bathroom. I head downstairs._

" _Sadie," Carter says. "Can we talk about this?"_

" _No," I say. "I don't want to talk about it."_

 _I get in my car and drive to school. Once I get there I hear the bell ring to get to class. I run inside and I run to my locker. I run to my class and the teacher looks at me._

" _You're late Ms. Kane," She says. "But you actually decided to show up today."_

 _I roll my eyes and head over and sit next to Walt. "Hey Sades." He says._

" _Hey," I say. I kiss him on the cheek. I see the teacher glare at me. I put my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. I close my eyes and fall asleep._

" _Ms. Kane," The teacher says. "Would you like to be excused to sleep or would you like to participate in class?"_

" _Sorry," I say. "You're just really boring."_

" _How about you take a walk to the office," The teacher says. "We don't need your attitude in this class."_

 _I get up and go to the office. I sit down. "Good morning Sadie," Ms. Mason says. "What are you in for today?"_

" _Telling the teacher that she's boring." I say. Ms. Mason was the rebellious office lady. She always talked to me when I had to wait for the principle._

" _Maybe if they were more entertaining it'd be less boring." She says._

" _I know," I say._

" _Sadie Kane," Mr. Adams says. "Come to my office."_

" _Good luck Sadie," Ms. Mason says._

" _Thanks," I smile at her._

" _Have a seat," Mr. Adams says sitting down._

 _I sit down and cross my arms. "I don't really need to be here." I say. "I was just telling the truth."_

" _Sometimes telling the truth isn't the best idea," Mr. Adams says. "You need to stop being sent to the office. You know I'm going to have to call your father this time. It's the 10_ _th_ _trip here this month."_

" _No," I say. "There's no need to get my father involved. I won't let it happen again. I promise."_

" _You said that the last three times I let it slide," Mr. Adams says. "I have to call him this time. I can't just keep letting you get away with this."_

 _I stop trying to protest. I wait for him to call my father._

" _Hello Mr. Kane… Yes, this is Mr. Adams the principle of Sadie's high school…She's been sent to the principal's office 10 times this month, I have no choice but to suspend her…. Yeah, I'm sending her home now… Alright, thank you… Bye." He hangs up._

" _You're suspending me?" I ask._

" _I have no choice Sadie," He says. "I hope when you come back you won't be breaking the rules and getting sent here often."_

 _I get up and leave. I grab my things and I head to my car. I sit down in the car. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face my father. He was going to be angry with me. I turn on the car and head home. Once I get there I see Carter standing on the porch. Maybe he got the call instead. I get out and look at him and smile. "I'm back," I say._

" _Sadie," he says worried. "I didn't answer the phone. Father did. He's mad."_

" _Where is he?" I ask._

" _His upstairs office," Carter says._

 _Dad had an office upstairs along with downstairs. He decided to use one of the extra bedrooms as a office because sometimes he didn't want to go downstairs. I head up there. I open the door._

" _Have a seat Sadie," He says._

" _I'm sorry," I say._

" _If you were sorry," He says. "You wouldn't have done it. Why must you always cause trouble. I let you live in my house and you just cause problems for me."_

" _I'm your daughter," I say. "I kind of have to live here."_

" _You don't," My dad says. "I wanted to send you away as soon as your mother was dead. You just had to ruin our family. I let you live here because maybe you would grow up to be a decent woman. You're just a problem to me. Carter is the only reason you're still living here."_

" _I'm sorry," I say._

" _Stop apologizing," He says. "You don't really mean it. I want you out of here the day you turn eighteen. You're no longer my problem then. Maybe you should marry Walt and be able to live in his house."_

" _I don't want to marry Walt," I say. "I want to see the world."_

" _I don't want you in my house," He says. "But here we are. You will marry Walt. He might actually have a good influence on you."_

" _You don't run my life," I say._

 _He stands up. "You will do what I say!" He raises his voice. "It's not your choice."_

" _You blame me for my mother's death," I say. "Did it ever occur to you she ran the red light so she didn't have to deal with you anymore!"_

 _He hits me in the face. I screamed. It was painful. I put my hand over my face. "You will not talk to me like that in my own house. You better get to your room and stay there."_

 _I get up and open the door. I run to my room. I sit on my bed. My room was light pink with white furniture and flower sheets. My mom designed my room so I never wanted to change it. I look out the window. I see family walking around the street. I remember my mom taking me and Carter on walks. I smile. I go to my closet open the door and look at the mirror. My face was red. I could see a bruise forming around my eye. I stare into the mirror. My blue eyes were darker because of the bruise. My caramel blonde hair was braided with some of my hair coming out from the braid. I saw some red streaks mixed in. I was a constant reminder of my mother. My father never took care of me or commented on my outfits since she died. I remember when he called me his little princess. When mom died Carter took care of me. He knew that dad never would. I hear a knock on the door._

" _Sadie," Carter says. "It's me."_

" _Come in," I say._

 _He comes in and shuts the door. He looks at my face through the mirror. He looked sad. "Did he hit you?" He asks._

" _Yeah," I say. I look at Carter from the mirror. "He hates me." I feel the tears starting to fall. "I can't do anything to make him proud. He wants me to marry Walt. It would make him happy but what about me. I deserve happiness."_

" _You do," Carter says. "I want you to be happy. Even if it means running away."_

" _You're encouraging me to run away?" I ask._

" _I'm not encouraging you," Carter says. "If it's what you feel like you need then go. I don't want to hold you back from your happiness. If getting away from this place helps you. Then go."_

 _I hug him. He was the only person I actually cared about. I wanted to make him proud. "I love you Carter," I say._

" _I love you too Sadie," He says. "I love you so much."_

" _When I turn eighteen I'm leaving," I say. "I'm going to go explore the world. See other people. I don't know if I love Walt. I feel like there's someone more like me that I might love. I'm never looking back."_

" _Just make sure to stay in touch," Carter says._

" _I will always come back to you. You're my brother and I look up to you." I tell him._

 _**End of Story**_

"That's how the first part of my day ended up," Sadie says.

"I think your father could be the person who killed you." Horus says.

"I knew he hated me," Sadie says. "But I didn't think he'd ever kill me."

"We haven't heard the whole story yet either," I tell her.

"I'll finish it up tomorrow. You two should rest." She says.

I don't realize I'm tired until she mentions it. Horus heads to the guest room. I head to my room. I stop and head to the room that was at the end. It was Julius's office. I open it and walk in. I picture Sadie and her father arguing at his desk. I see her getting hit by him and her scream. I watch as she exits the room. I walk down the hall and open her room. I see the window she always looked out. The same one she looked out from the story. I turn and head to the closet. I open it and see her looking through it and her conversation with Carter.

"What are you doing?"

I turn around and see Sadie, "Oh," I say. "Just looking. I was picturing what happened in the story. I'm sorry about how your life turned out."

"Don't be," She says. "It's probably my fault that I got myself killed by whoever poisoned me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was my father. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure he probably did."

"Don't say that Sadie," I say. "I'm sure he loved you."

"He sure had a way of showing it," She says. "He didn't even pack my room up. Just left it here."

"Do you ever wonder what your life would've been like if you didn't die?" I ask.

"Probably married to Walt," She says. "I know I always wanted to see the world and find true love. That was probably never going to happen. The last thought I had before I died was wishing I could start over."

"Maybe you can," I say. "Start over. Once we finish finding out your killer."

"Maybe I can finally see my mom again," She says. She looks at me. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You look tired. You can stay in here if you'd like."

"Thanks," I say. I lie down on the bed. The bed had a nice scent. It was probably from her hair or perfume she had. I close my eyes and fall asleep as soon as they close.

 **Hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie's POV

I watch as Anubis sleeps. He looked so peaceful. I sit there trying to think about my death. Someone had poisoned me. They wanted me dead. I remember that day with my dad. It was probably him. He didn't ever love me because of my mom. Carter mainly raised me. My dad didn't even show signs of caring or was shocked that I was dead the day Carter tried to wake me up. I see the sun start to rise.

"Morning," a voice says. I turn to see Anubis sitting up looking over at me.

"Hey," I say.

"Were you in here all night?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm trying to piece together all the information. I think there's a good chance that my father is the person were looking for."

"We still haven't heard the rest of the day. There are still more people." Anubis says.

"I don't think the other ones hated me that much. Besides Drew." I tell him.

"Maybe she did it," Anubis says getting up and stretches his arms.

I head downstairs into the office while Horus and Anubis get ready. Horus had updated the white board. He had put a list of names. "Julius, Drew, Liz, and Walt."

Horus comes in the room. "I've updated the list. With everyone you said you argued with. Except for Carter because he doesn't seem like he'd do that. And Emma, we met her at the hospital. She definitely was not involved in this."

"I don't think Liz did either," I tell him. "Liz wouldn't do it if Emma wouldn't they never wanted to hurt me they just wanted to put me on the right track to make sure I don't mess anything up."

"Who are Liz and Emma?" Anubis asks.

"They were my two best friends," I say. "They always talked sense into me to get me to be better so my dad wouldn't get mad at me so often."

 _**Sadie's Story**_

 _After covering up my bruise with makeup I head over to Liz's house to meet up with Liz and Emma to go over notes I missed. At least on of them was in all my classes. I had some with both and a couple with just one of them. I get out of the car and head up to the door. I knock and Liz's mother answers._

" _Hello Sadie," She says hugging me. "How are you?"_

" _I'm fine," I say._

" _Liz and Emma are upstairs in Liz's room." Her mom says._

 _I head upstairs to meet them. "Hey," I say._

" _Sadie," Emma says. Her short hair was curled. She was wearing a white dress with yellow flowers on it. She had some white sandals. Liz was wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts and sneakers. She had her red hair tied up into a ponytail._

" _How did getting sent home go?" Liz asks._

" _My dad hit me," I say. "I was just telling him how I felt."_

" _At least there not a bruise this time," Liz says._

" _There is," I say. "I just got better at covering it."_

" _I don't understand why you don't go live with Walt," Liz says. "He said he will let you stay there. He has a spare room. His family won't mind."_

" _I don't want to run away from my problems," I say. "I also don't know if I'm going to be with Walt. I don't know if I love him. He's the only one I've ever dated."_

" _Your dad wants you to marry him," Emma says. "You should probably do what he says or he'll be mad."_

" _As soon as I turn eighteen in a couple days I'm going to finish school then run away. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to get out of this town and start over," I say._

" _You can't finish school if you keep skipping it or not taking notes or getting sent home." Liz says._

" _Are you sure that's a good idea Sadie," Emma says. "Maybe you should just do what your dad wants you to do."_

" _I'm not going to let him control my life Emma!" I yell. "He's already been hating me for everything! Not being smart like Carter, causing too much trouble, causing my mother's death!"_

" _Sadie," Liz says. "You need to calm down."_

" _I don't need to calm down. I need to get out of this town." I turn around and head out._

" _Sadie," Liz says. "Please come back."_

 _I get back in my car and drive to my house and head up to my room._

 _**End of Story**_

"All Liz and Emma wanted was me to be safe from my father." I say. "Liz wanted me to think before I went through with a plan and Emma wanted me to just go with what my father wanted because she feared him and what he would do to me."

"So, Liz and Emma had nothing to do with this," Horus says.

"They just wanted what was best for you," Anubis says. "They must've been really great friends."

"They were the best," I tell them.

Anubis was staring out the window. I look over. He was lost in thought. Horus was writing on the board. I walk to Anubis and put my hand on his arm. He shivers and looks over.

"Lost in thought?" I say.

"Yeah," Anubis says. "I was just thinking about the story. Your friends seemed like they really cared about you."

"They did," I say. "I'm sure they were upset when I died."

"I'm sure everyone was," Anubis says. "Anyone who knew your problems with your dad. I'm starting to believe he's actually the killer."

"It's either him, Walt, or Drew." Horus says.

"It wasn't Walt," I say. "I watched him when he came to my room to collect his stuff he left there. He was devastated."

**Sadie's Story**

 _I stand here watching as Walt pulls up in the driveway in his car. He was coming to collect stuff from my room that he had left behind. Carter was the only one home. My dad was at a bar probably. He gets out of his car and stops and looks around. He looks at my bedroom window. I remember all the times he would throw rocks and then I would climb out and we would have dates in the middle of the night. Running around and laughing. Walt was great. I cared for him. I just never knew if I loved him._

 _He comes up and Carter returns downstairs. I watch as Walt looks around. He sits on the bed. He closes his eyes and I see tears starting to fall down his face. I sit next to him and put my hand on his. He moves his hand and shivers. He felt it. "Sadie," he says. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you last night. I never got to apologize. I love you."_

" _I love you too Walt," I say. He couldn't hear me._

 _He gets up and starts putting his things in a box. He took the jacket that he always let me wear. He picked up some things like books that we read together. He stopped and looked at a couple pictures. One of me then one of me and him. I was wearing a white dress. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. I was standing in front of him with my arms crossed. He was holding my hands with both his arms around me. I was looking at the ground smiling. He was looking down at me smiling. I could see him smiling. Carter took that picture when Walt and I were dancing under the tree._

" _Are you alright Walt?" Carter says._

" _Yeah," Walt says. "It's just. Sadie was so happy that day this was taken. It took her mind off your dad. She wanted to explore the world. I planned a vacation to Florida for her to go on. I was going to give her the ticket to her on her birthday. I wasn't expecting this to happen."_

" _None of us were," Carter says. "She was a great person. She just didn't have a great life."_

" _I'm really going to miss her," Walt starts bursting into tears. I was as he cries. I've never seen him cry before. Carter sits next to him hugging him and trying to help him._

" _Were all going to miss her," Carter says._

**End of Story**

"I don't see how Walt could be the person who killed her," Horus says. "Maybe we could try to ask him a couple questions."

"I thought he turned us down when we were going to ask him questions." Anubis says. "He was too upset to tell us."

"We can try to talk to him about it again," Horus says.

"I guess," Anubis says. "I'll give him a call."


	8. Chapter 8

Sadie's POV

I watch Anubis as he calls Walt. I look over at Horus who was looking through the papers.

"Do you honestly believe that you need to question Walt?" I ask. "I don't think he did it."

"It doesn't hurt to question him," Horus says. "You do want to find the person who killed you. Do you honestly believe it's your father?"

"He never cared about me," I say. "It probably was him."

"I'm reading these papers and it says the poison must've been given to you in a food or drink you had before you went to sleep." Horus says.

"I don't remember what I had that night," I tell him. "I was at Walt's party and then I came home. I don't remember anything it's been a while."

"That's why we're questioning him," Horus says. "I if he doesn't turn us down. He was getting angry about it last time."

"I don't think he had anything to do with my death," I say. "He loved me. He never wanted to hurt me."

"Are you sure?" Horus asks. "It could be anyone. I know mysteries and I know that it may not always be the most obvious person. It could still be Carter."

"Horus," Anubis says. "We get it. Stop. You're making her mad."

"What did Walt say?" Horus says.

"He said he will answer a couple questions," Anubis says. "He seemed really upset at the mention of Sadie's name."

"See," I say. "He didn't do it."

I disappear and reappear in my room. I sit in the chair at the desk. I look at the rest of the room. Remembering Walt.

**Sadie's Flashback**

 _I was lying on the bed staring at the celling while Walt sat in the chair. He was working on some homework._

" _You're always studying," I say. "Your turning into Carter."_

" _I don't know if that's a compliment or a complaint." Walt says looking at me._

" _A little bit of both," I say. "I thought you already knew the information for that class."_

" _I know," Walt says. "But my scholarships depend on it."_

" _You know that's a couple years from now. Were only sixteen." I say. "Two more years until I can escape my father."_

" _He's not so bad Sadie," Walt says. "He just wants you to do the right thing."_

" _You don't know him like I do." I say. "You don't know everything."_

" _Because you don't tell me everything," Walt says. "What is the reason you hate him so much?"_

 _I sit up. I look at Walt. "When he gets angry at me he hits me," I say. I rub the bruise on my shoulder. "Do you honestly think this bruise was from a basketball? Look at it closer."_

 _Walt gets up and sits down next to me. He studies the bruise. "It looks like someone had a tough grip on your shoulder."_

" _Yeah," I say. "I was trying to leave because he made me mad. I threw everything on his desk on the ground. Then he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the desk." I lifted my shirt a little bit to show him a bruise on the side of my body. "I also got this."_

 _Walt looks at the bruises. He touches my side where the bruise is. I move away. "Sorry," he says. "Sadie, why didn't you tell me this before?"_

" _I don't tell anyone," I say. "The only one that knows is Carter."_

" _You should tell someone," Walt says. "What if he goes too far and you end up getting killed?"_

" _I look to much like my mother for him to have the heart to kill me," I say. "Carter won't let him. Carter usually never lets him talk to me without him in the next room."_

" _If something happens you tell me," Walt says. "If he punches you or hits you. I will be here and take you away for a while."_

" _Thanks Walt," I say._

 _I lean over and kiss him. He kisses me back I put my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him. He puts his arms around me. He moves so that I was laying on the bed and he was above me. I kissed him until I hear knocking on my door._

" _Sadie," Carter says. "Are you home?"_

 _Walt quickly moves and goes back to his chair. I get up and open the door. Carter looks at me and smiles. "Hey Carter," I say. I move over to my bed and sit back down._

 _Carter steps in and see Walt. "Hey Walt." He says. "What's up?"_

" _Just trying to help Sadie study for our test tomorrow." Walt says. Him and Carter fist bump. I roll my eyes._

" _Did you need something?" I ask._

" _I was wondering if you wanted me to buy something for you for dinner. Dad's going to be late coming home again."_

" _Of course, he is," I say. "Order a pizza?"_

" _Sure," Carter says. Carter leaves. I get up and close the door behind him. I look over at Walt. He looks at me._

" _Good thing Carter knocks," Walt says. "I feel like he'd hate me."_

" _Carter wouldn't hate you for making out with me." I say. "He should know that happens."_

" _You're his little sister," Walt says. "He probably hopes not. I know I wouldn't like that if I had a little sister."_

 _I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed closest to Walt. He smiles at me. I put my head on his shoulder. He puts one of his hands on my leg. I lace my hand in his._

" _I love you Sadie," He says._

 _I smile and kiss his cheek._

**End Flashback**

"Sadie," Anubis says. "Are you alright?"

"I'm dead," I say. "I'm not really alright. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About Walt," He says.

"Yeah," I say. "All Walt ever wanted was for me to be happy. I mean we did argue but I don't remember any argument that would have made him mad enough to want to kill me."

I hear a sound of a car door shutting. I look out and see Walt walking towards the door. Anubis notices and heads downstairs. I disappear and appear on the staircase.

Anubis was walking down the stairs. Horus opens the door. Walt stood there. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I walk down the steps. I stop when Walt looks right at me then he looks at Horus and Anubis.

"Hello," He says.

"Hey," Anubis says. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Your welcome," Walt says. I follow them into the living room. Walt and Anubis sit on the couch while Horus sits in the chair. "Why are you guys questioning people about Sadie?"

"I'm trying to figure out how she died," Horus says. "It's for one of my classes. We have to find an unsolved death and figure it out."

"And you chose Sadie?" Walt says.

"Yeah," Horus says. "I was interested after I heard her story. Her death just seemed so sudden and surprising."

"It was," Walt says. "It was also very devastating for me. I loved her more than anything. It took me years to move on. You can ask anyone that knows me."

"Do you remember anything from the night before she died?" Horus asks.

"Yeah," Walt says. "We were at my party. She seemed really stressed. I was concerned about her."

"Did she look okay when she left?" Horus asks.

"Yeah," Walt says. "She was just a little angry. We had a small argument."

Anubis looks at me to make sure he was telling the truth. I give him a 'I don't remember' look. He turns his attention back towards Walt.

"Were you angry at her? After the argument?" Horus asks.

"I wasn't angry," Walt says. "I was a little mad. Like everyone is after an argument. Do you think I killed her?"

"No," Horus says. "I just know someone killed her. She was poisoned so I'm trying to talk to anyone who could've been a potential killer."

"I didn't kill her," Walt says. "So these questions are a waste of time." Walt gets up to leave.

"Wait," Horus says. "I just need some answers."

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Walt yells. "I LOVED HER!" He was angry or sad or both. I saw the look in his eye. It was anger mixed with sadness.

"Calm down," Anubis says. "We know you didn't kill her. We just want to know if you have any idea who would've."

"It was probably her pathetic excuse of a father," Walt says. "He never cared for her. He didn't even pack her things when he moved. He just left it there to rot."

"That's the biggest lead so far," Horus says. "Thank you for your time. Sorry to anger you."

Walt leaves. Anubis and Horus look at each other. "He was kind of angry about the whole thing."

"He lost the girl he planned his whole life for and we tried to blame him for her death," Anubis says. "That probably would anger someone."

"I guess he really didn't do it," Horus says. "Maybe it was your father Sadie."

"I told you Walt had nothing to do with it," I say. "I know him. I can tell when he is hiding something. He wasn't."

"If it was your father," Horus says. "Then what lead to him wanting you dead?"

"I don't know." I say.

 **Thanks for reading. Who do you think the killer was? Walt? Julius? Or was it Drew? What was Walt and Sadie's argument? Just some questions to keep you guys thinking until the next chapter. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sadie's POV  
"We need to figure out what lead him to wanting to kill you," Horus says. "Maybe we should call Carter." Horus grabs his phone and starts dialing the number. "Hello, Carter… It's Horus…. I was wondering if you'd like to come over and answer a couple more questions for us… Yeah sounds great… thanks…See you later."

"Carters coming here?" I say.

"Yeah," Horus says.

"I haven't seen him in years," I say.

The last time I seen Carter was when he sat in my room before he left. I head up to my room. I look at the picture of me and Carter. I was sitting on a swing hanging on the tree in the backyard and he was standing behind it. I remember that day. I told Carter I wanted to go to London with my grandparents. He talked me out of it. I wonder what would've happened if he didn't talk me out of it. I hear talking downstairs. I appear next to Anubis who jumped when he saw me. I see Horus open the door and let's Carter in. Carter was wearing jeans and a sweater vest with a button up shirt underneath. I watch as he follows Horus into the living room. Anubis hangs back.

"Are you alright Sadie?" He asks.

"I missed him so much," I say. "It's been a long time. I thought I'd never see him again."

"Were going to figure out why your father did this to you," Anubis says. "I promise."

I smile at him and put my hand on his. He shivers because of the cold. I pull my hand back and follow him to the living room where Horus and Carter were. I sit next to Carter.

"Thanks for stopping by," Horus says. "We have a couple of questions about your father if that's alright?"

"Sure," Carter says.

"Your father and Sadie didn't really have a good relationship?" Horus asks.

"No," Carter says. "My father always blamed her for our mom's death. He always hated her when she did something wrong. Sometimes…" Carter stops. "He would hit her and threaten her."

"Threaten her?" Anubis asks.

"There were a couple times before she died that he threatened to kill her," Carter says. "I always talked to him after and got him to calm down. I don't think he'd go through with it. You don't think he killed her."

"I believe that it was either him or Walt. We talked to Walt earlier and he seemed rather upset that we were accusing him. He seemed to really love her and was really torn up about her death." Horus explains. "I don't think it was Walt that did it."

"My father left some things he didn't want to bring with us in the shed in the back. Maybe that can help you find something." Carter says.

"You're not mad that I'm accusing your father?" Horus asks.

"No," Carter says. "If he's the one that did it I want to know. My father died in a car accident. Before he left that night, he said he was sorry for everything he did to Sadie. He seemed like he regretted something. It had to be more than all the hits she took from him. I really want to know who killed my little sister."

I put my hand on Carters shoulder. He didn't move. I wish I could hug him and tell him I'm here. Horus gets up. "Let's go look at this shed." We all get up.

I follow them to the shed. I followed them. I walked behind Anubis. I watched as he looked around. I liked Anubis. He was nice. Horus didn't seem to care as much as Anubis did. Anubis, I could tell felt sad when I told him the stories. He was concerned and caring for someone who isn't even alive. I wonder what it would've been like if we had been the same age. I could see us being friends. Carter unlocks the shed. He opens it and I see the desk that my dad had in his upstairs office. I stop. Carter puts his hand on the desk and looks around at the rest of the stuff.

"If he left any clues it would be in this desk. He always locked the top drawer in the center. He said he kept things that were none of our concern in there. He probably hid any evidence in here." Carter explains.

Anubis moves around to the front of the desk. He attempts to open it. I cross my arms. "Where's the key?" Horus asks.

"I don't know," Carter says. "I don't think I've ever seen it since we left. It's probably gone."

"Anubis," Horus says. "Help me carry this inside. We can try to break into the drawer."

Anubis moves to one end and Horus to the other. I head back towards the house. Carter opens the door to help them. They set it down in the living room. Carter's phone goes off. "I better get back," Carter says. "Zia needs me."

"Thanks for helping Carter," Anubis says. "If we find anything out about your sister we will let you know."

"See you guys later," Carter says.

He leaves. I stand next to Anubis while Horus goes outside. "I wonder what's in the drawer." He says.

"How do we get it open?" I ask.

"I don't know," Anubis says. "Were probably going to have to break into it."

"That's going to take forever," I say.

"I might be able to break in to it," Anubis says. "I'll see what I can do."

I sit on the chair and stare at the desk. I remember the last argument I had with my dad before I went to Walt's party.

**Flashback**

 _I walk into the office and see my dad who was sitting at his desk reading a book. "You needed to talk to me." I say. I cross my arms._

" _Yes," He says. "I just got a call from your school. If you fail the tests on Monday you won't be able to pass your classes."_

" _So," I say. "I'll study over the weekend."_

" _You will," He says. "Because you're grounded."_

" _Your grounding me because I might fail my classes." I say. "Walt's party is tonight."_

" _You should have thought about that before you decided to slack on your classes," He says._

" _Why do you care?" I ask. "You never cared before about anything in my life."_

" _I'm not going to let my children fail their classes," He says._

" _I'm surprised you still think off me as your child," I roll my eyes._

" _Don't roll your eyes at me," He says. He stands up. "You are staying here and that's final!"_

" _I'm not!" I yell back. "I'm tired of you treating me like it was my fault mom's dead!"_

" _Sadie Kane," He says. "You will not yell back at me."_

" _I just did," I say. I turn to leave. He grabs my arm and stops me._

" _You are a stupid child," He says. "You should have died in that car accident!"_

 _I kicked him and got out of his grip he managed to reach the door before I could. He grabs my arm and hits me in the face. "Carter!" I shout. "Help!"_

" _I should kill you!" He shouts._

" _Leave her alone dad!" Carter shouts. He stands between me and my dad. "She was only 6 years old when mom died. You can't blame her for that."_

" _You're going to defend her," He says. "You know that's the only reason your mom got distracted and ran that light."_

 _He leaves the room. Carter turns toward me. "Sadie," He says. "Are you alright?"_

 _I hold my hand to my face. Carter helps me up. I hug him. "Go get ready for Walt's party," Carter says. "I'll drive you."_

 _I head to my room and start getting ready for Walt's party._

 _**End Flashback**_

"Sadie," Anubis says.

"Yes," I say.

"You were just staring off," Anubis says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm fine."

Anubis looks back at the desk. "I think I know how to break into this desk. My dad had one like it. I used to break into his desk sometimes."

"Great," I say. "Maybe there will be something in there that we can use."

Anubis starts working on it. After a half hour I was laying on the couch. Horus was stting on the chair and Anubis was still working on the desk.

"I got it!" He says. He opens the drawer. I look over his shoulder. There was a bottle in the drawer. It had a skull and cross bones on it.

"That must be the poison," Horus says. "We have the answer. Your father poisoned you."

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a review. I like to know what you guys think.**

Sadie's POV

"I don't know what lead to my father killing me," I say. "I find it easy to believe it was him because he's the only one on your list that hated me."

"He didn't hate you," Anubis says.

"I grew up getting yelled at by him because of my mom's death," I say. "He beat me, he yelled at me, he blamed me. I never heard him say he loved me."

Anubis looks at the ground. I look over at Horus.

"Maybe he went with it because of the argument you said you guys had that day?" Horus says.

"We had a couple arguments that day. The last one before Walt's party he said he should kill me. Then Carter came in and tried to get me out of there." I say.

"What happened in the argument?" Horus asks.

"He said I can't go to Walt's party because I was failing my classes. I told him he shouldn't care because he never cared about me in the first place." I tell them. "Carter ended up getting me out and I started getting ready for Walt's party."

"What happened after the party?" Horus asks. "After you got home?"

"My father met me at the door when I returned," I say.

**Sadie's Story**

 _I end up making it home from Walking home from Walt's house. I unlock the door quietly to avoid making noise to wake my dad up. If he was even home. I shut the door and the lights come on. I turn to see my dad sitting in the living room._

" _Sadie," He says. "Have a seat, we need to talk."_

 _I sit down on the couch across from my dad. He looks at me. "I'm sorry," I say. "I would've stayed home but Walt really wanted me to go."_

" _Don't apologize," My father says. "I'd like to apologize. For everything."_

" _What?" I asked confused._

" _After Carter returned from dropping you off he sat down and talked to me," He explains. "He told me that I shouldn't blame you for your mother's death. Your mom was distracted but it wasn't her that initiated the crash. It was the other person. He was drunk and he crashed into you guys. I blamed you because I didn't want to get attached to you because you reminded me so much of your mother. I've been thinking about how I've treated you and I'm sorry. I wish I could change everything that happened to you."_

 _I look at the fireplace. There was a picture of me and my mother sitting together on a park bench. I look back at my dad. "I don't know if I can forgive you," I say. "I've been through a lot because of you."_

" _I don't expect you to forgive me," He says. "I don't imagine that you'd forgive me as long as you live. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm going to try to be a better father. One that cares about you. You can go up to bed now. I won't bother you too much longer."_

" _I kind of have a headache from all the music from Walt's party," I say._

" _You go on up to bed," My father says. "I'll bring you some medicine and some water."_

" _Thanks," I say. I head upstairs. I remove my boots and jacket. I sit down on my bed. I couple minutes later my dad comes in with water and medicine._

" _Goodnight," He says. "I'll see you in the morning."_

" _Goodnight," I say. I take the medicine and drink the water. I lay down and go to sleep._

 _**End of Story**_

"That sounds more like he was trying to change," Anubis says. "Are we sure it was him that did it?"

"Most of the evidence leads to him," Horus says. "I don't think it was anyone else."

"Something just doesn't add up," Anubis crosses his arms. "Julius seemed to be sorry. Maybe we should ask Carter how their dad reacted to Sadie's death. That could help us."

"I guess we can ask him a couple more questions," Horus says. "It's late though, we should wait until morning. Sadie, do you remember how your dad reacted."

"He seemed pretty upset when Carter called him up that morning. He looked at my body like he just lost something important to him. He seemed a little surprised." I say. "He could have just been acting because Carter was there."

"Someone is a good actor," Horus says. "Whoever it is. Anubis is right. Something doesn't add up."

"Maybe we should try to rest," Anubis says. "Get some sleep and come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I'd like to hear what happened at Walt's party," Horus says. "Maybe something that happened there will give us some answers."

Horus goes upstairs. I follow Anubis upstairs. He goes into his room. I follow him in.

"Do you think we'll figure out who did it?" I ask.

"We will," Anubis assures me. "I won't stop until we do."

I smile. "I did believe he was the person who killed me. Now that I think about it I don't think he did. If it wasn't him who was it?"

We hear something breaking. Anubis runs downstairs. I appear in the entry way. I see a person dressed up in all black with something covering his face. Anubis makes it downstairs and sees the guy. I look at the window. It was smashed through to get it. I see a brick laying on the ground. The guy in black tackles Anubis down. They start fighting. I watch as they fight. The guy slammed Anubis into the staircase. Anubis punches the guy and throws him over the railing. They were a couple of steps up so it didn't cause much damage. I see Horus run down the stairs. Anubis tackles the guy and ends up cutting the guys arm. The guy scrambled to get free. He runs and jumps out the window. Horus and I both stand by Anubis.

"Anubis are you alright?" I ask.

"What happened?" Horus asks.

"That guy broke in," I say. "He probably came to get something."

"What did he want?" Horus asks.

"I think I know what he wanted," Anubis says looking at the desk. "And he got it. The bottle of poison."

"That must've been the guy that killed Sadie," Horus says. "He came to take the evidence so we didn't have it to prove anything."

"That means it wasn't Julius," Anubis says. "Because he's dead."

"Who is it then?" I ask.

"That's what we're going to find out," Anubis says.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review letting me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sadie's POV

I sit down, Horus and Anubis sit on the couch next to me. Horus looks at me. "You told us about some of the arguments you had that day," He says. "But Walt's party seems to be the only story were missing. Do you mind telling us about it? Maybe we will get more information."

"I don't think Walt or his party had anything to do with this," I say. "He loved me. He was probably just as devastated as Carter when I died."

"We just want to know what happened," Anubis says. "We're not accusing him."

 _**Sadie's Story**_

 _After I recovered from my father yelling at me I got ready for Walt's party. I was wearing my boots, jacket, skinny jeans, and my red tank top. I sat in Carter's car looking out the window as he drove me to the party. "Sadie," He says. "I'm sorry, you know what dad said he didn't mean it."_

" _He always meant it Carter," I tell him._

" _Try to have fun," Carter says. "Call me if you need me."_

" _Thanks," I say. "See you later."_

 _That was the last time I saw Carter when I was alive. I head into Walt's house. I see everyone dancing. I find my way around. I try to find Walt. I get to the kitchen and see him. He was standing with some of his friends. They all had drinks in their hands. I walk up to Walt._

" _Sadie," He smiles. "You made it."_

" _Did you think I wouldn't?" I ask. I put my hands on his shoulders and lean up to kiss him. He kisses me back._

" _I knew you would," He says. "I was just starting to wonder when you were going to be here."_

" _I would've been here sooner but I got caught up in something," I say. "I had another argument with my dad."_

" _Do you want to go talk about it?" Walt says._

" _I'll be fine," I say. "I'm here with you now."_

 _He hugs me. He gets back to his conversation with his friends. I go to find Liz and Emma. I run into Jaz._

" _Hey Sadie," She smiles. "I'm so happy to see you. Glad you made it."_

" _Hey Jaz," I say. "Have you seen Liz or Emma?"_

" _I saw them dancing with Alyssa a while ago." Jaz says. "If I see them I'll tell them your looking for them."_

" _Thanks Jazzy," I say._

" _See you later," Jaz says and disappears into the crowed._

 _I search around until I see Liz and Emma. I head towards them._

" _Hey," I say._

" _Hey Sadie," Liz says. "Glad you made it."_

" _We were worried about you," Emma says. "You're usually on time."_

" _Yeah," I say. "I came across some problems. I'm here now."_

 _I dance with Liz and Emma for a while. We laugh and I roll my eyes as Emma points out cute guys. I decide to go get something to drink. I stop and see Walt sitting outside away from the party. I walk out and sit next to him._

" _Hey," I say. "Shouldn't you be at your party?"_

" _I should," Walt says. "I just wanted to be alone. I was hoping you'd find me. I wanted to talk to you."_

" _If it's about why I was late for your party I'd rather not talk about it," I say._

" _It's not," Walt asks. "It about us. I love you Sadie, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."_

" _I love you too Walt," I say._

 _Walt stands up. He helps me up. I hold his hand as we head over to the pool. There were lights all over the yard for the party. It was colder so everyone stayed inside. "Sadie, I love you so much." He says. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't know what I'd do without you." He takes something from his pocket and kneels to the ground. "Will you marry me?"_

" _I can't," I say._

 _He stands up. "Why?"_

" _I don't want this," I say. "I want to see the world. I want to escape this town. Not stay in it."_

" _We don't have to stay here Sadie," Walt says. "We can go wherever you want."_

" _I love you Walt," I say. "But I need to be away from this town. I want to know if I really love you. What if were not meant to be together."_

" _This is ridiculous Sadie!" He raises his voice. "You won't marry me because you don't know if you really love me."_

" _I know you don't understand it," I say. "I lived here my whole life. I've been beat up and ignored by my father because he blames me for my mom's death. He hates me. I need to get away."_

" _What happened with your father today?" He asks. "It has something to do with this doesn't it."_

" _No," I say. "It has nothing to do with my decision. Except for the fact that I need to get out of this town."_

" _Sadie," Walt says. "You know this is stupid."_

" _It's not," I say. "You just don't understand."_

" _Your right," He says. "I don't understand. No one will understand what you think you need."_

" _I'm going back to find Liz and Emma," I say. I turn around and head back. I pass by Jaz._

" _Sadie," She says. "Is everything alright?"_

" _I'm fine," I say._

 _I meet Liz and Emma. "Hey Sadie," Emma says. "I thought you went to get something to drink."_

" _I had an argument with Walt instead," I say._

" _Want to talk about it?" Emma asks._

" _No," I say._

 _We spend our time sitting on the couch watching others dance. I sit and look around. I see Drew getting attention from all the guys. I see Jaz and Alyssa dancing with a couple of their friends. I see Walt standing by the kitchen. He looks at me and waves for me to go over to him._

" _I'll be back," I say to Liz and Emma. I never went back. I head to Walt._

" _I'm sorry," He says. "I didn't mean what I said."_

" _Apparently no one means what they say," I tell him. We head to the kitchen where there wasn't anyone left. I sit at the counter and put my head in my hands._

" _Sadie," He says. "What's wrong?"_

" _Everything is wrong Walt," I say. "You're being ridiculous and my dad is threatening to kill me."_

" _Sadie," He comes over to hug me. I get up and back away._

" _Do you see why I need to leave?" I ask._

" _I don't see why you can't marry me," Walt asks._

" _Because I don't want to marry you Walt!" I yell._

 _I hear everyone fall silent. The only thing making sound was the music. It was like that for a minute and then everyone went back to normal. I stand there staring at Walt. He was looking at me. "You don't mean that Sadie," Walt says._

" _I do actually," I say. "I think we should break up."_

" _Sadie," Walt says. "Just sit down and think about this. I'll get you something to drink."_

 _I sit down and cross my arms. I wait for him to come back. He hands me a glass of water. I drink it then I look at him. "I don't think we should be together anymore Walt," I say. "I'm sorry. I'm going to leave now."_

" _Goodbye Sadie," He says. I feel his eyes on me as I turn around and leave. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and walk towards my home._

 _That was the last conversation I had with Walt._

 _**End of Story**_

"That was the last time I saw anyone when I was alive," I say. "It was a rough day."

"You had arguments with everyone that day," Anubis says. "It seems like none of them wanted to kill you."

"Walt said goodbye to you," Horus says. "Usually when one says goodbye they don't plan on seeing you again."

"That doesn't mean anything," Anubis says.

"It does," Horus says. "Most people will say goodnight, bye, see you later, I love you. He said goodbye."

"You think Walt did it don't you?" I ask.

"I think he might know something we don't," Horus says. "If we're going to find the solution we need to talk to him."

"I cut the arm of whoever attacked last night," Anubis says. "We just have to see who has the cut on their arm."

"We should check Walt and Carter," Horus says. "I'll go check Carter. I doubt it's him."

"I guess I'll go see Walt," Anubis says.

"It's probably neither of them," I say to them. "They were the only two I actually trusted with my life. I loved them. Why would they kill me?"

"If it's neither of them we will keep looking," Horus says. "It's just the best that we can do right now."

"I'll wait here for you two to come back," I say.

Anubis's POV

I get up and I grab my jacket and keys to my motorcycle. I stop and look at Sadie. Horus had already left. "Sadie," I say. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," She says. "I'm fine." She looks down. "I just hope it wasn't either of those two."

"I'm sure it's not," I assure her. "Definitely not Carter. I believe Walt loved you enough not to kill you. In the end it may just end up being your father."

"You seem so certain about it," She says.

"If Walt really loved you like he seems to he didn't do it," I say. I see hope in her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was falling in her face. I watched as she smiled at me.

"I'll see you when you get back," She says.

I smile and head over to Jaz's bakery. I put my helmet on my bike and walk in. I see her writing on a book. She looks up and smiles. "Hey there Anubis," She smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I say. "How are you?"

"I'm great," She smiles. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah," I say. "I was wondering if Walt happened to be around?"

"Yeah," She says. "He's in the back. I'll go get him for you."

Jaz leaves and I look around. It was a cute little shop with a display of pies, cakes, and other baked goods.

"Anubis," Walt says. I turn and see Walt. He had a bandage on his arm. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. "You needed to see me?"

He catches me looking at his bandage. "Yeah," I say. "What happened to your arm?"

"I cut it trying to move something yesterday. Jaz managed to stich it up for me," He says.

"Weird," I say. "What were you moving?"

"Just a box of knives," He says.

"Funny," I say. I see Jaz join us. "Someone broke into my house last night. They took some evidence we found on Sadie's death. I cut his arm in the same spot as your injury."

Jaz's eyes flash with fear. She looks at Walt's arm then at me. "Walt," She says.

Walt's eyes flashed with anger. "Why would you accuse me of such thing?"

"Did you break into my house Walt?" I ask. "I don't think a box of knives could do that much damage to a person's arm."

"I think you need to leave," Walt says.

"Just answer one question," I say. "Did you kill Sadie Kane?"  
 **Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. The truth comes out in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Anubis's POV

"Why would I kill her?" Walt asks. "I loved her."

"Why would your arm be cut in the same spot I cut the person that broke into my house?" I cross my arms. "You came in and stole the poison. You were afraid we'd find your finger prints on it."

I see Jaz grab the phone and head to the back of the bakery.

"Sadie didn't realize what she had in front of her," Walt says. "She could have chosen to marry me and I could have given her a great life."

"So you killed her because she didn't want to marry you?" I ask.

"No," Walt says. "I killed her because she made me mad. She was going to leave me because she thought there was someone else out there that could give her the life she deserved. I could have given her everything she wanted."

"Sadie didn't know what love was. The only person who loved her was her brother," I say. "She wanted to be away from her father."

"How did you manage to figure out it was me?" Walt says.

"We figured it was her father," I say. "Because the poison was locked away in his desk. We learned that her father apologized for his actions the night she died. Something didn't seem right."

"How could you have learned this information?" Walt says. "The only person you could have learned this from was her and she's dead."

"You heard the stories about the Kane's mansion," I say. "That it was haunted."

"I figured you'd be scared away like the others," Walt says.

"You know the reason it's haunted," I tell him. "Because she's lost. She doesn't know what happened. She doesn't know the one boy she loved betrayed her."

"I told you to stay out of it," Walt says. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

"Jaz has already left to call the police," I say. "You can't kill me."

He comes around the counter and tries to punch me. I move out of the way. He grabs my shoulders and throws me at one of the tables. I fall to the ground. I immediately get up. He comes at me again. I punch him in the side and he backs up. He comes back at me and tackles me to the ground. He punches me in the jaw. He lifts me up by my jacket and throws me into the display case. The glass shatters I cover my face as it falls.

"Walt!" Jaz shouts. "Stop this!"

"Shut up Jaz!" He yells.

"You lied to me," She says. "You told me you had no idea how Sadie died. You killed her!"

Walt heads over towards Jaz. I get up and tackle him to the ground. He struggles to get up. I hear the sirens. I get up. Walt was on the ground. The police come in and take Walt. I stand up I look over at Jaz. She was scared and sad. I look down at my hands. I had blood on them. Walt glares at me as they drag him out. I see Horus pull over across the street. He gets out and heads over. I head towards him.

"Anubis," He says. "What happened?"

"Turns out Walt did do it," I tell him.

I see a car pull up. Carter gets out. Jaz runs over to him and hugs him. Zia comes around and takes Jaz. Carter walks over to us.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Anubis came to ask Walt a couple more questions and then realized he was the one who broke in to steal the evidence. Walt admitted that he killed Sadie." Horus explains. "He was going to try to kill Anubis for finding out."

"I never thought it would be Walt," Carter says. "Sadie loved him and trusted him. She always knew she would end up with him no matter what she did. I'm just upset that she never got to live the life she wanted. He seemed so devastated by her death. I never would've thought he was the reason she was dead."

"Were so sorry," I say.

"It's not your fault," Carter says. "Thank you for everything. You figured out how she died. I always knew there was more behind it."

"I better go explain what happened to the officers," I say. I head over to the officers to explain.

Sadie's POV

I watch out the window. Neither Horus or Anubis has been back. I cross my arms and sit on my bed. What was going on? It's been a couple hours. I hear a motorcycle and a car pull up. I look out and see them. Anubis took his helmet off. He had a bruise on his face. I appear at the door when they open it.

"Where have you two been?" I ask.

"Talking to the police," Horus says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Walt had a cut where I hit the guy that broke in," Anubis says. "He stole the evidence to cover up. He was the one that killed you."

I look down. "No," I say. "He didn't. He couldn't."

"Sadie," Anubis says. "I'm sorry."

"I trusted him," I say.

"Would you like us to leave you alone?" Horus asks.

"I'll be upstairs," I say. I go back to my room. I sit down. I stare at the pictures on the desk. I throw them on the ground. I put my head in my pillow.

Anubis's POV

It was a couple hours since Sadie went upstairs. I had cleaned up and was now sitting on the couch with Horus. "You should probably go talk to her," Horus says.

"I'll go see if I can find her," I say. I get up and head upstairs. I open her door. I see her laying down staring at the ceiling. "Sadie," I say.

She looks over at me. "Hey," She says.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

She sits up. "I don't know what to think anymore. I trusted Walt as much as I trusted Carter. I thought he loved me. That he cared about me. I told him everything. He just betrayed me."

I sit down next to her. "I'm sorry," I say. "I can't imagine how you feel."

"I don't know what to do now," She says. "I've spent 20 years wondering what happened. Now that I know I don't know what happens next. I'm still here stuck in this place. I've been betrayed by one of the people I trusted the most. I don't think I'm ever going to leave this place."

"I'm sure you will," I say. "We'll figure it out. I'll help you."

"You're a great friend Anubis," She says. "I wish you were my friend before I died. Maybe things would have been different."

I smile at her. She was a great girl. All she ever wanted was to see the world. She wanted to find love. She never got to any of it. She puts her hand on mine. She smiles at me. She kisses me on the cheek. I feel the cold chill run through me.

"What do we do now?" She asks.

"I don't know," I say. "But we can figure it out."

 **Here's the next chapter for you. We have the answer. I think we got a couple more chapters. I'm hoping to get this story done to start another one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter for you.**

Anubis's POV

It was a few days after the police arrested Walt. They considered the evidence of the poison. They could prove Walt was responsible for the murder of Sadie.

"I still can't believe he did it," Sadie says. "I did make him mad at his party that night. I didn't know he would kill me though."

"I really hoped it wasn't him," Anubis says. "I know how much you loved him."

"I didn't love him enough," Sadie says. "That's why he did it."

We hear knocking on the door. I open it and see Carter standing there. "Hello Anubis," He says. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," I say. "Come in." I look at Sadie. She was watching Carter. I could tell she desperately wanted to hug him. She missed him more than anything in the world. I know he probably felt the same. "What brings you here?" I ask.

"I wanted to thank you," He says. "For figuring out who killed Sadie." He pauses. "I'm just glad that the person is actually being punished for what they did. I wasn't okay with the fact that Sadie died and the person didn't get justice for what they did to my little sister."

"I'm glad to help," I say. "She seemed like an amazing girl. I wish I had the chance to meet her. We probably would've been friends."

"She would have loved you," Carter says. "She did dress like you. She loved her jacket and combat boots more than anything."

"I'm sorry you lost her," I say. "She probably would've had a great life after she got out of this town."

"She never got to leave," Carter says. "She wanted to see the world and find love. She wanted a whole new life. You know they say this place is haunted. I feel like it's her."

"You believe she's haunting this place?" I ask.

"Don't you," Carter says.

"I've seen a couple of things. Some things that lead us in the right direction to solving the murder. I'm sure she had something to do with it." I explain.

Sadie walks over to Carter. She puts a hand on his. Carter shivers and looks at his hand. I smile. He looks around. "I better get going," He says. "I'm heading back to California."

"It was nice meeting you Carter," I say. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks," Carter says.

I close the door and lean on it. I look at Sadie. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," She says. "I'm going to be fine. I'm just glad Carter turned out alright. I was so worried about what would happen to him. I was his only reason to stay in this town. I was worried he'd never find a girlfriend and would never have a family. I'm glad we finally figured out how I died."

"I'm glad I can help," I say. "I know that all you wanted was to leave this town. I'm just sad that you never got to see the world or find true love."

"Yeah," She says. She looks up at me. Her eyes were beautiful. They reminded me of the deep blue of the ocean. She was pretty. Her caramel blonde hair fell past her shoulders. The streaks of red hair tried to show through the blonde. Some of her features were hard to see considering she was transparent. She was still beautiful. I wanted to do everything to make her happy. I was falling in love with her. I knew I couldn't be with her. She was dead. I couldn't touch her face or her hand.

"Everything alright?" She asks. "You look lost in thought."

"I'm alright," I say.

She turns around and disappears. She probably went upstairs. Her room was her favorite place.

"What are you thinking about?" Horus asks.

"Sadie," I say.

"Why?" Horus says.

"I can't stop thinking about her," I say. "She's just a really great girl."

"You like her," Horus says. "You know that can't happen, right? She's dead. You're alive."

"I know," I say. "I just wish things had ended differently for her."

"I'm going to go get some pizza," Horus says. "I'll be back."

I head upstairs and head to my room. I take my jacket off and put it on my bed. I head over to Sadie's room. I open the door. She was standing by her bed looking at her pictures next to her bed. She always looked so happy in her pictures. "Hey Sadie," I say.

"Hey," She says she seemed kind of sad.

"You seem sad," I say.

"We figured out how I died and who killed me," She says. "I'm still here. Stuck in this house. I've been stuck here 18 years then 20 years after I died. I don't feel any different than I did before. Lost, trapped, sad."

"I'll help you figure out why your stuck here. I'll do everything I can to help you." I tell her.

"You're a really great guy," She says. "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"I haven't found the right person," I say. "I want to find someone I truly love."

"That's what I wanted to do," Sadie says. "Walt never understood why."

"I understand," I say.

"You understand me more than anyone has," She says. "We would've been really great friends."

"We would've," I say to her.

Sadie looks at me and smiles. I wondered what she was thinking. She put one of her hands on my cheek and the other on my shoulder. She leans in and kisses me. I feel her cool lips on mine. She backs away and smiles. "Anubis," She says. "I love you." Then she disappears.

"Sadie?" I call out. I look around. I search the entire house. "Sadie!"

I sit down on the stairs and put my head in my hands. Sadie was gone. She was nowhere to be found. I searched everywhere. I hear the door open and see Horus with the pizza.

"What's up with you?" He asks.

"Sadie," I say. "She kissed me."

"She did?" He asks.

"Then she disappeared," I say. "I can't find her anywhere."

"Maybe she moved on," Horus says.

"I'm not ready for her to leave," I say.

"I'm sorry," Horus says.

We head over to eat pizza. I eat a slice then I decide to go upstairs. I go to my room then I change into basketball shorts and lay down to go to sleep.

 **Here's the next chapter. I think we got one or two more chapters. I'm trying to wrap up this one and The New Guy because my college classes start up next week and I can only focus on one story at a time along with school and work. Let me know what you think of this chapter. What do you think will happen next?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. You guys are going to like this one. Hope you enjoy.**

Anubis's POV

I wake up to a crashing sound. I get up and open my door. It sounded like it came from Sadie's room. I open the door. I see the lamp and the photos on the ground. I look around and see a girl standing in the corner looking in the mirror from the closet. She had blonde hair and it had red streaks in it. She was wearing a white dress with a golden necklace with an amulet on it. The dress was a V-neck with white lace.

"Who are you?" I ask.

She turns around. I see the familiar blue eyes. It was Sadie. "Anubis," She says. "It's me. Sadie."

She walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on her arm. She wasn't transparent. I could touch her arm. "What?" I ask. "How?"

"I don't know," She says. "I kissed you then I disappeared. I don't remember everything. Next thing I know I show up in my room. I swung my arm then hit everything on the table because I didn't know I was a person. I went to the mirror to see me wearing the outfit I was buried in."

"This is insane," I say.

"What's going on?" Horus asks entering the room. He turns the light on and he looks shocked. "Sadie?"

"It's like she's alive," I say. "She was brought back somehow."

"Can I go outside?" She asks. She runs out the room. Horus and I look at each other then run after her. We get down the stairs when she opens the door and steps outside. I follow her out. She goes into the street. She started smiling. She was happy. She runs back over to us. "This is amazing. It's like I got a second chance."

"We're trying to understand how this happened," Horus says. "There's no way this could happen."

"I don't know," She says. "It happened after I kissed Anubis."

"So, the reason you were stuck here wasn't because of your death," Horus says. "it must've been your dream of finding love. When you kissed Anubis, it must've did something that gave you your second chance at life."

"I don't understand how that would change anything," I say.

"Finding true love was what she was supposed to do," Horus says. "When you guys worked together you started falling in love with each other. When you kissed it lead to her coming back to life."

Sadie looks at me and smiles. I smile back. "This is impossible, right?"

"Yeah," Horus says. "But apparently it is."

"I have to call Carter," She says. "I have to tell him I'm alive."

"Maybe we shouldn't call him," Horus says. "He's probably getting ready to go to the airport."

"Then this is the best time," Sadie says. "Before he leaves, we have to go to the hotel."

"Let's go," I say. "I'll go change really quick."

"Wait," Horus says. "Maybe it's better he doesn't know."

Sadie and I look at him confused. "Why?" I ask.

"Because, He's spent years grieving and he's finally got some answers that he needs to move on." Horus says.

"Now he doesn't have to," Sadie says. "I'm here. I'm alive."

"He's going to think this is insane," Horus says.

"So, do we," Sadie says.

"Horus," I say. "Carter is the only family she has. She needs him."

"We can go," Horus says.

I run upstairs and change into jeans, a t-shirt, and jacket. I head out. I see Sadie standing there waiting. She didn't have shoes and she looked cold considering she was wearing a short sleeve dress that ended just before her knees. She looks up and smiles. "Ready to go?"

"Do you want my jacket?" I ask. I start to take it off. I put it around her. She puts her arms through.

"Thanks," She says. "It's freezing."

"Your probably not used to the temperature yet. It's been a while." I say.

"20 years," She says.

"I can't believe this happened," I say.

"I can't either," She says. "Maybe this all happened for a reason. Maybe we were meant to be together. That's why I came back."

She leans up to kiss me. I kiss her back. I put my hands on her face. She puts her arms around my neck. She pulls herself closer. I move my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"Are you two done?" Horus asks. We pull apart. I roll my eyes.

We all head downstairs. We get in the car. Sadie sits in back. "I hope we catch him at the hotel."

"It's 3am," Horus says. "I'm assuming we'll meet him at the door."

We get to the hotel and we see Carter helping Zia get the kids in the car. Horus stops. "Sadie," I say. "Stay here."

I get out. Carter see's me. "Hey Anubis," He says. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I say. "Everything is more than alright. I have something important to tell you. This actually may be a surprise to you."

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's about Sadie," I say. "Something happened. She was a ghost. I could see her. She helped us figure out who killed her. Then she disappeared. When she came back she was different. She was... well maybe I should show you."

I head over to the car. Carter looked confused. I open the back door and take Sadie's hand. She gets out. I watch as Carter looks confused. Until she turns to meet his eyes. "Oh my god." Carter says.

"Carter," Sadie says. "It's me."

"How?" He says walking towards her.

"We don't know," She says.

"Sadie," he says. "I missed you."

Carter hugs Sadie. They stand there for a while. Zia was shocked but happy. She smiled as Carter hugged his sister. I smiled as Sadie pulled away smiling. She was happy. She turns and comes over to me and hugs me. "Thank you, Anubis," She says.

"No problem," I say.

"What are you going to do now Sadie?" Carter asks.

"I don't know," I say. "I don't want everyone to know I'm alive. Walt needs to be punished for what he did."

"You can always come to California and start a new life," He says.

"I might travel and eventually get to California," She says.

"Carter," Zia says. "We need to hurry or we're going to be late for the flight."

Carter looks at Sadie. "I can send some of your things I kept back for you. I'll always be there if you need a place to go."

"Thank you," I say.

"Anubis," Carter says. "You'll take care of her."

"Yeah," I say. "I'll take care of her. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"I got to go," Carter says. "I love you Sadie."

Carter hugs her again and him and Zia get in the car and leave. Sadie and I get back into the car. We get back to the house. It was still early.

"I'm going back to sleep," Horus says.

I sit on the couch with Sadie while Horus goes back to bed. "I can go out and buy you some new clothes. You probably don't want to keep wearing that dress."

"I don't," I say. "I hate it. It's not really my thing. I don't understand why they put me in one for my funeral."

"I'll go out when the stores open," I say. "Are you hungry?"

"No," She says. "I'm more excited that I am anything else. Being alive again."

"It's kind of crazy," I say.

"I guess my unfinished business was finding love," She says. "My last love ended up poisoning me. I guess that was one of the reasons I was a ghost."

"I was really worried I would never see you again," I say.

She leans over and kisses me. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too," I say.

 **Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the last. Let me know what you think. Yes, I know this isn't realistic but this is just a fanfiction. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this story.**

Anubis's POV

I get back from the store. I went out and bought some clothes for Sadie. She only had the dress she was wearing. I set the bags down on the table in the living room. She was sleeping on the couch. I head into the kitchen to make some breakfast. A couple minutes later Horus comes down to join me.

"Hey," He says.

"Hey," I say.

"I still can't believe she's here." Horus says.

"Neither can I," I say. "Maybe she just needed a second chance to live her life. Her first chance didn't go so well."

"The only person who cared was her brother," Horus says. "I was honestly starting to believe that Walt didn't kill her. She put all her trust into him."

"When I talked to him he didn't seem to care about her," I say. "It made me so mad."

"I'm surprised he didn't try to hide his arm if you were there," Horus says. "And moving something heavy was his excuse. He needs to be a better actor and come up with better excuses."

"He's no longer a problem," I say. "He's finally getting punished for what he did."

"I feel bad for Jaz though," Horus says. "She has two kids and her husband just got arrested for murder."

"She has the help of her friends," I say.

Horus heads back upstairs. I continue making food.

Sadie's POV

I wake up and see a couple of bags sitting on the table. I look inside. There were some clothes. In the other bag was combat boots. I take the bags and head up to my room. I hear Anubis and Horus talking in the kitchen. I head upstairs and change. I put on a red tank top, skinny jeans, the combat boots, and a leather jacket. I put my amulet back on. I head back downstairs. I head into the kitchen and see Anubis making breakfast.

"What are you making?" I ask.

He turns and sees me standing there. He smiles. "Pancakes."

I sit at the bar stools. "They smell so good."

"My mom taught me how to make them," He says. "She taught me how to make a lot of different foods. She loves to cook and bake."

"She sounds like a wonderful person," I say.

"She is," He says. "I love her more than anything. I'm sure you loved your mom more than anything."

"I did," I say. "I was upset when she died. Carter was the only one who cared. I had a broken leg after the accident and Carter helped me get better. My dad actually refused to come get me from the hospital so Carter called our Uncle to come pick me up."

"That's horrible," He says.

Anubis hands me a plate with a couple pancakes. I pick up my fork and taste them. "These are amazing," I say. I continue to eat them.

"Thanks," He says. "Glad you like them."

"I love them," I say.

He smiles. He goes back to cooking. When he's done he sits next to me and starts eating. When were finished I help him clean the dishes. Once we finish I look over at him. He had just finished putting the dishes away. He turns towards me and smiles. I step closer to him and hug him. I put my arms around him. He hugs me back. I pull back and lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back then we pull apart. We walk over to the couch and sit down. I look over at Anubis. His brown eyes were like melting chocolate in the light. I smile as his eyes meet mine. He leans back and I lean on his side and put my head on his shoulder. We sit there for a while.

"What are you going to do?" He asks. "Since your alive."

"I don't know," I say. "I always thought that my life was done. I didn't think I'd be back."

"If you stay here people might see you if you go out," He says.

"I know," I say. "I'm still trapped in here if I stay. I want to stay with you."

"I can go with you," He offers. "I just want to be with you."

"What about this house?" I ask. "You and Horus worked so hard to make it better."

"I can just sell it," Anubis says. "If you don't like it here. I know a lot of things happened to you in this house."

I smile. He was willing to go wherever I went. Walt was willing to do the same. Unlike Walt, I wanted to be with Anubis. Wherever he went. I was happy with him. He made me feel like I was loved. More than Walt did. I loved Anubis.

"I love you," I say without realizing. I start to panic a little.

Anubis kisses me. I put my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer to him. He pulls away and looks inot my eyes. "I love you too Sadie," He says. "Always will."

I put my head on his shoulder. I was sitting in his lap with my legs resting on the couch. He had his feet on the floor. He had one of his arms around me. I was lost, confused, and lonely until I met Anubis. I loved him and he loved me.

**15 years Later**

"Mommy," A voice says. "Wake up! Daddy has pancakes ready!"

I wake up and see my daughter Serina. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was 6 years old. I sit up and see my other daughter Audrey run into the room. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was 4 years old. I smile at them and get up. I walk into the kitchen to see Anubis getting pancakes on the table for us. He looks at me and smiles.

"Look who finally decided to wake up girls," He says. Serina runs over to him. He picks her up and sits her in the chair.

I pick up Audrey and put her in her chair. I sit across from Anubis. I look at his eyes and smile. He looks at me and smiles back.

 **Here's the last chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
